


Forever

by Ritzykun



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Seeing the Monk injured, it always made Goku anxious inside. But he knew, one day, Sanzo would ask for help. And the Monkey would be there, right beside him. Forever.





	Forever

Title: Forever  
Series: Saiyuki  
Characters: Sanzo/Goku  
Rating: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Type: One-Shot

\---

Seeing the Monk injured, it always made Goku anxious inside. But he knew, one day, Sanzo would ask for help. And the Monkey would be there, right beside him. Forever.

Goku had come inside the room at a bad time. It was true that Sanzo had been injured previously, as he sat up from his bed and began to struggle a bit, pulling at the sleeves of his robes. It was known the Monk never liked to be troubled with anyone else taking care of him. Not even Hakkai had been able to dress his wound.

He grimaced at the tug of the crudely applied bandages against his side, as the blood began to stain through. A sharp "Dammit." was uttered from the Monk's lips. The pain was heavy as nails bit the edge of a sleeve and his wrist worked to tug it above his waist.

His struggle was long, as his arms wound down and his rib cage twisted as his fingers grasped for the fabric. Violet eyes found their way over to Goku as the male stood nearby. They were dull as they looked into golden orbs, and his lips never moved beyond what he said before.

"Sanzo..." He spoke softly, not moving any further than just beyone the door's threshold. He didn't feel like just leaving, but his legs were stiff against the floor. The sight of Sanzo that way almost made Goku tear up. Fingers gripping the inner edge of the door frame, gold eyes just stared.

Falling back against his bed, the Monk's brow furrowed and his breathing grew labored as his aim to pull up his garb over his wrappings was difficult, but something that he had to do. "Go away….I don't need your help." Always so stubborn to the bitter end, that was Sanzo.

Goku took in Sanzo's form, and slowly progressed further into the room, crouched so the other wouldn't notice. Hopefully, the other wouldn't get angry and yell at him to leave, even after telling the Monkey to go away... He could just make out dull eyes in the gloom of the small room. Sanzo had neglected to turn the light on- because he couldn't get over to the wall by the door without falling.

Reaching, Goku made to pick up the part of Sanzo's robes that were over the side of the bed, hanging near his legs, but his hand never made it. A chilly hand, with biting fingers snatched at Goku's hand, and he started backward with a yell. "Sanzo!" Goku cried out, his golden eyes brimming with unwanted tears.

The Monk quickly and weakly tried to push the smaller man back, but ended up falling off the bed, and twisting around, in the process. A thud was heard as his body hit the wood floor, and his body curled up, but in doing so he agrivated his wound. Sanzo felt the blood pooling at his side, biting his lip in order to stay quiet. The last thing he wanted was everyone invading his room because of his mistake that got him injured.

"-Just go you stupid Monkey!" Pushing his upper body with his good arm, the one not trapped under his side, the Monk was able to roll over onto his back. Though, that only made it possible for Goku to really see the wound that was already soaked with blood under the bandages.

"I just want to-" And Goku's reply was cut off by the sound of a gun cocking.

His gaze caught the barrel of Sanzo's banishing gun, right in his face. Its placement was about between his eyes. A soft whimper escaped Goku, his face was a mixture of fear, and pain. Sanzo wouldn't really shoot him, would he?

For a few moments all that could be heard in the room was breathing, and the slight shake of metal, as Sanzo's hand wasn't the most steady as he was hurt and weak. He'd never admit to needing help. Not to Goku, or anyone.

He was tired of seeing tragedy everywhere he went.  
So sick of watching people he cared for die.

**Hold...Nothing...**

_Don't get involved with people._   
_Keep to yourself._   
_Be the type of Sanzo that can live to carry on,_   
_despite how heavy his burden grows._

It was hard. Hard for Sanzo to lie there on the floor, and still try and follow what his Master taught. How was he suposed to carry his burden when he couldn't even protect himself? It was like sand falling through outstretched fingers.

His body ached terribly, and he could feel his head start to sway, and his vision worsen. He blinked a good four times before shaking his head, persperation falling off his brow.

It could be said that Goku was terrified, but still chose to stay. And it could also be said that Sanzo was a stubborn ass.

Despite everything, the two were close, though they barely showed it outwardly.

As Sanzo's hand began to dip toward the floor, and his head started to lull, Goku's arms caught his upper body, despite the weakened glare by the Monk. Getting the gun out of Sanzo's grip, it was placed on the floor nearby, and Goku sat down, cradling the blond.

"This feels wrong." Sanzo's attitude hadn't been dampened by all that hapened. Smiling, and giving a small laugh, the brunette hauled Sanzo upright, even though it made him feel bad he was making Sanzo's wound throb.

Finally, they were both sitting on the floor, Sanzo's body limply resting against Goku and the bed. He figured he'd have to live with what Goku was doing- he had no power to stop it. Sighing softly, the Monk leaned over, and soon fell alseep in Goku's lap.

It was interesting how the tables had turned, normally Goku was passed out in Sanzo's lap. The younger gave Sanzo's head a pat, before nabbing some bandages from under the bed. Then and there, quietly, he took the time to redress the wound. He only hoped that when Sanzo was better, he'd not get in the same situation again.

Though, hope is really all any of them could do with Sanzo. He knew they cared, and it was reciprocated different ways, but still ended up being understood.


End file.
